Shutdown
May 27, 1975 Natty Dread is on his way to bust in on a competitor's operation. Natty Dread: "Disco Cat, this is Natty Dread. I'm approaching La Mesa. What's the word from Fishboy?" Disco Cat: "Dude says the labs are spread around that area. They usin' a couple o' warehouses to manufacture and a couple o' Burger joints to distribute. Been on the floor for about six months, if you know what I'm sayin'..." Natty Dread: "Thanks for the scoop. Think I'll pay a little visit to the Ice Angels..." '' Disco Cat: ''"Amen, brother! They movin' in on our spread. I recommend for liquidation, and eradication." Natty Dread: "Don't you worry about that. I'll make sure the Angels think twice about going into business around here... But again, they won't be thinking at all after I'm done..." Disco Cat: "The warehouses, Fishboy says there are two of 'em. As for the food joints, there's two Mondo Burgers around there. Better take all of 'em out." Natty Dread: "Plan to. Listen, you and Fishboy head over to the plant. Make sure everything's under control. Business... is about to pick up." Disco Cat: "Roger that. And look, watch your six. Ice Angels have a lot of friends. Over and out o' here." The first Mondo Burger joint appears in the distance. Two Moth Cargo Trucks are speeding off on the road ahead. Natty Dread: "Time for a little fun..." Natty goes after the trucks first. He takes them out. Natty Dread: "Never can be too sure..." Bravo Nine: "This is Bravo Niner to dispatch. Code Angel Five. Repeat: Angel Five. Probably with the Voodoo Riders. Request airborne back-up." Air Unit 2: "This is Air Unit 2. En route to scene. Estimated arrival: two minutes. Repeat: E.T.A. two minutes." Natty Dread: "Friends indeed..." The first of the two Mondo Burgers is leveled. Natty heads to the next target. The helicopter is now closing in on him. Air Unit 2: "Attention all ground units. This is Air Unit 2. In pursuit of target." The helicopter crashes. Natty Dread: "I'm guessin' you an Angel. If not, you definitely one now..." Natty reaches his second target. Natty Dread: "I'm disappointed. None of you Angels here to welcome me. I know you out there..." Buzz Saw: "Natty Dread figures. Always have to be running things." Natty Dread: "Hey, Buzz Saw. Didn't know you running with the Angels. Shame. Now, I have to kill ya." Natty blows up the first of the two warehouses. Natty Dread: "Halfway there..." Fuzz: "Dread, you coulda had your own protection, you know. Shoulda taken the deal." Natty Dread: "No dice. Don't like rolling with pigs in the mud..." '' The pig blows up. Natty Dread: ''"See what I mean? Ain't nothing fair..." Natty contacts Disco Cat to tell him what's going on. Natty Dread: "Disco Cat, you copy?" Disco Cat: "Copy, yeah. Go ahead." Natty Dread: "Looks like the pigs in with the Angels. Better shake things down A.S.A.P. They likely to pay a visit o' their own..." Disco Cat: "Roger that! Over and out o' here." At the second warehouse, another creeper pops up. He does not think it's fair what the Voodoo Riders are doing. Ice Angel: "You Voodoo Riders been raisin' all sorts o' hell. There's enough clients in this area to go around! Fair trade!" Natty Dread: "Ain't nothing fair..." The second warehouse is also destroyed. A while later, the last Mondo Burger bites the dust. Natty Dread: "Disco Cat, this is Natty Dread. What's your status?" Disco Cat: "Operation's proceded. But, I'm hearin' lots of radio traffic from your area. Situation's hot!" Natty Dread: "Not for long. The Ice Angels are officially out of business..." Disco Cat: "Real smooth...! What's your next move?" Natty Dread: "Headin' back to the Den. I'll handle things on that end, then hook up with the rest o' you boys at the alternate site." Disco Cat: "Roger that! Look, better stay cool. Maintain radio silence. The fuzz is probably monitoring this frequency." Natty Dread: "I copy. Natty Dread out." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios